My field of imagination
by China Dolly
Summary: A slight hint of Taito. I don't know, it's kind of a strange story, but sweet. Well, I can say, Taichi sitting in a flowerfield... hehe, enough reason to read it? Please R&R.


I watch the blue waves roll over under my feet. The white foam running to the sand that is the shore. I look back to the cave I walked through by coming here. The wet sand shows no signs of the trace I left there behind. The air is silent as it watches me walking. I don't do a thing. I just walk on the beach, feeling the soft sand crawl up my toes. Then a little wave streams over my sandy feet and a shiver crawls up. I walk further as the sky is turning a little pinkish. When I come to a field I watch around. 'You didn't come...' I say, and it's barely a whisper, it's filled with so much sadness I even surprise myself I cares so much for that person. 'Why not? Why didn't you come to me?' I whisper again. 'You promised me, you would be here with every sunset.'

'Why didn't you come?' I say again, tears burning in my eyes now.

'Taichi?' I hear a soft whisper calling my name. 'I-I'm sorry.'

'Yamato?' I ask as I turn around. Then I see a hazy view of Yamato walking towards me. 'Sorry? For being late you mean? It's not a problem.' I say with a warm smile.

'I'm sorry.' Yamato says again as one single tear rolls of his cheek. 'Yamato, what's wrong?' I ask, getting nervous. 'My Love. I'm sorry.' Yamato whispers as he takes me into a tight embrace.

But I push him away and stare into his deep blue eyes. 'What's wrong Yama? Where are you so sorry about.'

'That I can't come here again. That I can never be with you again.' He whispers softly. 'W-what are you talking about?' I look at him with an stunned face. 'I was hit by a car, this midday, when you were walking on the beach.'

'Yes, so? You're here, right?' I say, but I can't hide the fear in my voice. The fear of him being... gone forever. 'I died, Taichi. I died in the hospital.' He says then as I fall to the ground. I burry my face in my hands an knees as I smell the soft scent of the flowers around me. Then I feel a warmth washing over me and I lock my eyes with Yamato's blue ones. 'B-but how is it I can see you, feel you? You can't be dead. You can't be dead!' I say sobbing as I burry my face in his chest.

After a long while Yamato finally speaks again and answers my question. 'This is all a fantasy, I'm only a fantasy.' He whispers, stroking my hair softly. Then he starts to disappear and the only thing I remember are three single words the won't leave my head. "All a fantasy... all a fantasy... all a fantasy."

'Please, stay with me. Let this fantasy last forever. I don't want you to leave me!' I say helplessly as I look up to him with an tear-stained face. But he doesn't say a thing, he just stares into my eyes.

'You know yourself, Taichi, that nothing can last forever.'

'You promised.' I feel myself getting weaker and weaker. I feel a light touch on my cheek and when I open my eyes I see Yamato coming closer.

'I'm sorry. Please forgive me.' He says then.

'Always…' I whisper softly as I sink to the ground.

Then he gives me a feather light kiss on my lips and then he… is gone.

And here I sit, left alone in my own field of imagination. I look around. Nothing is left of the dream that was once Heaven. Flowers lost their colors, trees are dying and rain is pouring down at the sky that was once blue.

'In this field, between flowers, I'll await your return. I'll wait until you arise with the sun, back to my longing heart.' I whisper to myself, and make a promise that can't be broken.

I sit here, always waiting. Always I look to the horizon waiting until Yamato raises with the sun.

It never happens, and deep in my heart I know he'll never come back.

But I don't want to admit it that I lost him forever. So I wit there, for me it seems like eternity. And then it happens. It's a thing I knew was coming. I can't go back anymore, and I know, soon I'll be with Yamato again…

'Taichi.' Yamato says in disbelief as he looks to me. I smile, standing in the gate's of Heaven's door, as he walks towards me.

Then he takes me in an embrace and gives me a soft kiss on my lips. 'You don't know how much I've missed you.' I say as tears start to flow and I lay my head against his chest. I can feel his hands, soft in my hair and on my back and I look up to him.

'Promise me you'll never leave me again.' I say then. 'not ever. I'll be with you forever.' He says as we walk to Heaven, always together.


End file.
